


Out of Bounds

by Lauralot



Series: Hail Hydrapuff [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Being Lost, HYDRA Puffs, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauralot/pseuds/Lauralot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The staircases at Hogwarts may be always shifting, but the students being perverts never changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Bounds

Lost.

Five minutes to reach Professor Lupin’s classroom or they’d be late, and they were lost.

Julie turned in a circle, trying to spot anything familiar, any portrait or feature that would determine their location. The paintings would be of no help in asking for directions: they were all depictions of magical creatures, none of which could speak.

It was November. Even for first years, it was unacceptable to be lost by this point in the term. And the worst of it was that Julie couldn’t put the entirety of the blame on Isaac.

Sure, it was _mostly_ his fault, distracting her with a story about the newest letter from his parents, but she’d let herself be caught up in his words to the point that she hadn’t noticed the staircase they were ascending had moved until it was too late.

Isaac’s father worked for the Ministry of Magic and, in the letter Isaac received at breakfast, mentioned being sent to repair a constantly storming window in the office of Alexander Pierce (a Hufflepuff, Isaac’s parents were Gryffindors both, and always very sure to mention famous or important Hufflepuffs in their letters to let him know they were not disappointed). That fixed Julie’s attention quickly enough, given her interest in the Ministry, but Mr. Murphy reported that the Auror Nicholas Fury had also been there, and _that_ had her dead to the world beyond the paragraphs Isaac read aloud.

And now she was paying the price.

“We’re going to be late,” Julie hissed, twisting at the cuffs of her robe. “We’re going to miss the lesson and I’ll never learn the _Verdillious_ charm and we’re going to lose points for Hufflepuff and—”

“Professor Lupin won’t dock us points,” Isaac said calmly, more invested in a painting of a hinkypunk than in their plight. “He’s nice, he’ll understand.”

True, it was better to be late to Defense Against the Dark Arts than it was to show up tardy for Transfiguration or Potions. But every teacher had been tense since Halloween, when Sirius Black had attacked the Gryffindor portrait. Even if Professor Lupin was still tolerant, any other adults they happened across while wandering the corridors might not be.

She was about to point that out when footsteps became audible from around the corner, the way that they’d been heading before Julie realized they were lost. She tensed, debating whether to approach the sound or take cover until they could be sure it wasn’t someone who could punish them for aimlessly wandering. It couldn’t be Peeves, thankfully; poltergeists didn’t have footsteps. But it could easily be Filch, and knowing Isaac, he’d probably try and pet the caretaker’s cat and get them a month’s detentions.

Before she could make up her mind, James Barnes—another Hufflepuff, several years ahead—came rushing down the hall. His tie was askew, robes rumpled, and his lips reddened.

Julie breathed a sigh of relief. “Barnes, we’re looking for—”

“Can’t talk, late for things,” he said, vanishing around another corner as quickly as he’d come. Julie glanced at Isaac, and then back to the space that Barnes had just occupied.

“Well,” she said, “he’s probably off to class, or at least the common room, so if we catch up to him—”

“Looking for something?”

Julie started at the unfamiliar voice, turning around. A student in Slytherin robes. A prefect. Steve Rogers. He was walking the same path that Barnes had just raced down, hair tousled.

Unbelievable.

“Yes!” said Isaac, before Julie could move past internally judging. “We’re trying to find Defense Against the Dark Arts, and we—”

“Got very turned around.” Rogers smiled, smoothing his hair. “Follow me. It’s not the best idea to wander, these days.”

Julie refrained from asking how good an idea sex in the halls was.

Holding her tongue, she allowed the prefect to lead them. She glanced at Isaac, noting a worry tugging on his features that hadn’t been there before. Puzzling over that for a moment, Julie decided he was likely worried about being led by a Slytherin. Everyone was always warning the first years of how nasty the Slytherins could be, although so far Julie found them no more annoying or needy for attention than some of the Gryffindors. Then again, they had essentially caught Rogers with his trousers down. It wasn’t unthinkable that he’d retaliate.

She ran through the few jinxes and counter-jinxes they’d studied, but now the corridors were beginning to look familiar. Rogers was leading them the right way. He even insisted on escorting them once they were sure of their surroundings, citing the Halloween break-in as a reason to stay cautious and together.

They were a few minutes late by the time they reached the classroom, and to Julie’s surprise, Rogers followed them inside.

“Sorry to have held up your students, Professor,” he said, smoothing his hair again. “I needed their assistance with a quick task.”

Julie couldn’t help the smile on her face as she settled down at her desk, hearing the curious whispers of her classmates. Isaac took his seat beside her, his own expression both happy and stunned.

“I thought for sure he’d curse us,” Isaac whispered. “Slytherins can’t be as bad as everyone says if he was willing to help Hufflepuffs right after dueling one!”

Julie straightened, turning to stare. “Dueling?”

“Yeah! Didn’t you see how disheveled he and James looked? They were having a fight, Jules. James was probably running to the hospital wing!”

She sighed, taking a quill from her bag. “Isaac, you’re hopeless.”


End file.
